fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Void (Akreious Verse)
Summary The Void is a location outside of any Reality or Concept; Dimension or Verse. It is not merely a lack of Existence, but a pure lack of anything or non-thing. Void Energies from this location when a Portal is created is merely Reality attempting to make sense of what it actually is. This location is the rule; and Reality is the exception. The Void is unfathomably ancient; always there no matter what you do. Entities within the Void views Reality and anything alike to be natural enemies; a normal cycle. These entities are numberless; formless and unfathomable. Statistics Alignment: N/A Name: N/A Origin: N/A Gender: N/A Age: N/A Classification: Absolute Nothing Combat Statistics Tier: Varying Degrees of 1-A Powers and Abilities: Power Nullification, Void Manipulation, One Hit Kill, and Reality Warping, Boundlessly more with Void Entities Attack Potency: At least Outerverse Level (Even the weakest of the Void Entities utterly transcend all concepts and dimensions that "Hinder" reality) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse Level Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Varies Weaknesses: None Notable Void Entities: *Zen'O: A bloodthirsty and exceedingly dangerous Void Entity. Zen'O followed his lessers as they created Reality, dimensions and concepts. Eventually, with no remorse, Zen'O slaughtered them all and did battle with an Aetherion Lord and eventually, gained ownership over the Reality he once sought to destroy. *'The 13 Original Kais:' 13 Void Entities who wished for the creatures of Reality and the Void to be at peace; they were the only Void Entities who thought like this and as such, went to create their own Verse in order to sate their desire for change. However, these 13 Kais were slaughtered by Zen'O before they could see their creation foster. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Void:' Merely going into the Void will immediately cause several effects to happen. **'Power Cessation:' Any power or ability a being might've once had is immediately nullified and negated without limit. The only beings shown to resist this effect of the Void are beings granted the Power of The Living Pantheon or Baraghi. **'Erasure:' Due to the very nature of the Void, any being not naturally of the Void will immediately get erased with very few exceptions. Even natural Void-Entities aren't exempt as should they get too weakened, they immediately get erased. *'Void Entities:' The Void houses an unfathomably "massive amount" of Transcendent Entities that "exist" prior to the concept of existing ever came to be. These entities follow an infinite cycle of Void Entities transcending lower ones, with those transcending the same ones above, Which in turn causes the then lower/weaker ones to transcend the ones above them once more; creating an infinite loop of increasingly more powerful Transcendents. One cannot determine how many times stronger a Void Entity is over "Regular" beings that transcend all concepts and dimensions, as there's no time nor any form of measurement to measure them with. Such an idea is foreign to these Entities. Key: Note: Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Akreious' Pages Category:Tier 1 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers